Star Trek Genesis
In 2366, the USS Discovery is on a trial run before her commissioning, and Captain Jemison is in the captain's chair of her new ship for the first time. The ship must rescue a Cardassian crew when their ship is caught in an energy distortion. Twelve years later, one of the Cardassian survivors leads the Discovery crew into a deadly confrontation with the Doran sisters as she plots to resurrect a dangerous Federation device. Summary Prologue A bottle of Dom Perignon, vintage 2247, cracks against the hull of the new Galaxy-class ship USS Discovery at the starship's christening. On the drydock facility, gathered civilians and Starfleet personnel applaud the christening. Young Captain Kathleen Jemison steps aboard the ship and is greeted by Vice Admiral Wallace who welcomes her aboard her new ship. Jemison is happy to be given command of a Galaxy-class ship, but is surprised she was chosen since she had only been a captain for three years. But Admiral Wallace explains her experience as captain of the USS Reliant and her knowledge of Galaxy-class ships from having worked at Utopia Planitia on the USS Enterprise-D makes her perfect for the position. Jemison and Wallace complete a full tour of the ship and arrive on the bridge. Wallace offers her the honor of getting the ship underway, Jemison orders the helm, "Take us out." Then Discovery leaves drydock on its trial run. As Discovery cruises out of drydock and into open space, Jemison sits in her command chair for the first time. Wallace informs Jemison that the Discovery's course will take them outside the solar system to test the ship's warp core. Just then, a distress call comes in over the com. The voice on the distress call notes that their ship is one of two in their convoy that are currently trapped in a severe gravitational distortion. They cannot break free and need immediate help. The conn officer tells Jemison the ships are only five light years away. Wallace ask that Discovery signals the closest starship; their in no shape to mount a rescue. The operations officer notes that they are the only ship in range. Faced with this, Jemison orders Discovery into action, having the ship accelerate to maximum warp. Not far out, they encounter two ships, discovered to be Cardassian cruisers, caught in an energy ribbon. Faced with the gravimetric distortions that threaten to destroy her ship, Jemison resolves to Discovery into the ribbon. Once they get close enough, they find both ships being battered by the energy ribbon. Jemison orders the tractor beam be used to pull both ships away, but the distortion blocks the beam from making contact with the ships. Jemison then suggest using the transporter to beam the Cardassians aboard, but are not in range before one of the ships explodes, killing all 150 Cardassians onboard. Jemison orders the ship in, they begin a transport from the second ship as it, too, explodes. They manage to save 57 out of 600. Shortly afterward, Discovery herself gets caught in the ribbon. In sickbay, the medical staff attempts to help the Cardassians as the ship is rocked by the gravitmetric distortion. One Cardassian crewman is particularly violent, and has to be sedated. Also among the crew is Sahara, whom one medical staff member notices in distress and takes her somewhere where she can lie down. On the bridge, Jemison, Wallace, and the crew frantically work to free the ship to no avail. The operations officer determines that a photon torpedo blast would free the ship. Jemison offers to go to the torpedo bay to make necessary modifications. In the bowels of Discovery, Jemison charges to the rescue, climbing into the guts of the ship to modify the torpedoes. The ship shakes and shudders under the stresses of the ribbon. When Jemison finishes the modifications, Wallace orders the torpedoes fired, creating a resonance burst that pushes Discovery free. As the ship moves away, an arch of energy lashes out, opening a gash along the hull. When they get free, they find out in the damage report the hull breach was in the engineering section on decks 23, 24, and 25. Failing to contact Jemison by communication, a horrified Wallace and operations officer rush to the scene. When they get there, they find nothing but mangled technology and empty space. Suddenly Jemison emerges unharmed. Jemison, Wallace, and the officer stare through the breach as the damaged Discovery begins its journey home. Part I 11 years later, Captain Jemison, Commander Cyrus Bridger, and the rest of the Discovery crew gathered on the ship's holodeck. Acting as the crew of Captain James Cook's 18th century sailing vessel (also named Discovery), the Starfleet officers celebrate the promotion of Lieutenant junior grade Alex Thacker to Lieutenant. Savoring the simpler times of holographic exploration the holographic ship represents with Jemison. Bridger receives a personal message from Earth on the holodeck arch. While reading the communique, Bridger's expression changes to one of obvious distress, which Counselor Price picks up on. Bridger looks on at sea in silence, and when Price ask him if he is alright, he replies he is fine and abruptly leaves the celebration. Just as he is gone, a call comes in from the bridge; a Cardassian science station is under attack. Arriving at the science station, Jemison and company take their places on the bridge still dressed in formal naval uniforms. Finding the station suffering sever damage and casualties, Jemison orders an away to search for survivors. Beaming aboard the devastated Cardassian installation, Bridger, Terol, Doctor Chandler, and security officers find a Cardassian scientist, injured from the wreckage. Elsewhere, Terol locates the remains of one of the stations attackers who appears to be Maquis. Meeting with Jemison in her ready room, Bridger reports that its obvious from the initial investigation that a small band of surviving Maquis attacked the station but have left no clues to their intentions, but the retrieved computer data may yield answers. Jemison tells Bridger this could indicate the surviving Maquis may be trying to rebuild their forces and she will contact Starfleet Command. Bridger also tells Jemison the injured Cardassian scientist is being treated by Doctor Chandler in sick bay. Jemison hopes to question the Cardassian about the attack. As he leaves, Jemison ask Bridger if anything is wrong but Bridger replies nothings wrong. Later in Ten Forward, Decker and Thacker approach the bar. Thacker wonders if the Maquis really are re-emerging. But Decker doubts this as the Maquis were wiped out five years earlier. Meanwhile, Jemison enters med bay and ask Doctor McAllister the condition of the patient. McAllister tells her, "He suffered some serious injuries but he should make a full recovery." In engineering, Bridger checks on the status of the analysis of the retrieved Cardassian data. Terol reports that the Cardassians were working on something top secret, but the data doesn't say what. Bridger orders Terol and K'Denna to have the station searched. On the station, Terol and K'Denna us tricorders to search the station. They find a large hidden doorway they are able to open. Behind the door is a secret lab, inside the lab, they discover two torpedo-shaped devices. Terol immediately recognizes the torpedoes as Genesis devices. Just than, they are confronted by Sahara who knocks out Terol and open fire on K'Denna. In Bridger's quarters, he sits with his family photo album. Counselor Price enters and he begins to tell her about his daughter and his plans to get together with her in San Francisco on Earth the following month for her birthday. As he affectionately describes his daughter he breaks down in tears and tells Price that she was killed in a car crash. Price comforts him and he tells her how she was the only thing he had left of her mother. The somber mood is interrupted when Jemison calls Bridger to the bridge. Arriving on the bridge, Bridger and Price learn Terol and K'Denna are under attack by Sahara. Jemison orders Bridger and Stara to go help them. On the station, Bridger and Stara find K'Denna in a fire fight with Sahara as she holds an unconscious Terol hostage. Bridger and Stara join the fight, Bridger tells Stara to get to the Vulcan. Entering coordinates into a computer, Sahara dissapears in the transporter effect with Terol and the two devices... transporting aboard a Klingon Bird-of-Prey, de-cloaking near the station and warping away. Bridger, Stara, and K'Denna then discover Sahara has set the station to self-destruct. As the away team returns to the ship, Jemison orders Discovery to warp just as the station explodes. Part II On the bridge of the Klingon getaway ship, the Doran sisters, L'Tora and Kalanna are admonished by Sahara for allowing the Maquis to attack the station, reminding the sisters plans to conquer the Klingon Empire depend on the device just as much as her plans to rebuild the Cardassian Union. The Cardassian demands they set course for a planet in the Altamid system stating they need to test the devices and the sisters grudgingly comply. In the bowels of the ship, Sahara hold Terol captive. Sahara interrogates Terol to learn all he knows about the Genesis device. Back on Discovery, the crew review the Genesis device, a device creating by a team of scientist led by Carol Marcus and her son, David in 2285, designed to alleviate sociological problems such as overpopulation and limited food supplies. However, the project was deemed a failure when the planet created from the device ultimately exploded. T'Pella also points out that in the wrong hands the device could be used as a powerful doomsday weapon on a populated world. To learn how the Cardassians aquired the Genesis device, Jemison questions the Cardassian scientist in sick bay. He reveals they learned of Genesis during the Dominion occupation of Deep Space 9. Using the information, they began work on their device to use as a ultimate weapon. However, After the collapse of the Cardassian Union, the project was abandon until Sahara restarted it. The Cardassian also states that they found to make the device without the use of protomatter (the cause of the failure of the original device), but the device was never tested. "Captain's log, stardate 55040.9. After questioning the Cardassian scientist, it is clear Sahara will be looking for a planet to test the Genesis device. I have had Eighteen join me in stellar cartography." In the cavernous stellar cartography section of Discovery, Jemison and Two of Eight work in front of a huge projection of space, Jemison figures Sahara needs to find to test the devices. Two of Eight reveals the closest uninhabited planet with conditions perfect of testing the Genesis device is Altamid IV. Two also points out that since Sahara intends to use the device as a weapon, she may want to test the device on Altamid III, which has a population of 240,000,000. Knowing they have to stop Sahara, Jemison orders Stara to take Discovery to the Altamid system at maximum warp. Finished with the interrogation, Sahara returns to the bridge of the Klingon vessel as the enter orbit of Altamid IV. Soon, Discovery also arrives, transmitting a message to the cloaked ship demanding the return of Terol. Irritated by Jemison's constant interference, Sahara orders the sisters to destroy the Discovery but they remind her their Bird-of-Prey would stand no chance in battle against a Galaxy-class starship. Sahara has a solution in mind to give the sisters the edge, an idea which involves her going aboard Discovery. She then orders the sisters to launch the device. On the bridge of Discovery, the Klingon vessel decloaks on screen and launches the device at the planet. The device explodes on the planet's surface, rapidly terraforming the uninhabitable planet into a class M to the surprise of everyone on the Discovery bridge. On screen, L'Tora and Kalanna greet the captain. Claiming their actions are merely scientific and have had Terol as a guest aboard their ship, they agree to return Terol. Meanwhile, disgusted as a Starfleet crewmember, Sahara teleports aboard Discovery as a stricken Terol rematerializes on the Discovery transporter and collapses. Dr. McAllister and Nurse Tessa rush to his aid. On the bridge, the crew scan the Klingon ship for Sahara, but find no Cardassian reading. Jemison then has them scan the planet's surface, thinking Sahara may have beamed down to the planet. In sick bay, after being examined, Terol is cleared and returns to the bridge to assist in the search for Sahara. Meanwhile, a disguised Sahara makes her way to main engineering and finds what she had been looking for, the exact shield modulation of Discovery. She copies this information without anyone's knowledge and beams back to the Klingon ship. She hands the data to the sisters and beams down to the planet deciding to launch the second torpedo from the planet surface. On the Discovery bridge, the search for Sahara on the planet below is interrupted as the Bird-of-Prey opens fire with photon torpedoes, which pass straight through the shields to hit the secondary hull. Disruptor blast likewise pass directly through, hitting the portside nacelle. Discovery returns fire, but the Klingons' shields hold up against phaser fire. The bridge is engulfed in explosions, injuring an officer. Jemison orders Lieutenant Thacker to get the ship out of orbit, but the Doran sisters' assault is relentless and they pursue the helpless Discovery, firing non-stop. Bridger ask Terol if their ship has any exploitable weaknesses, but Terol tells Bridger there are none. Jemison then instructs Terol to fire a photon torpedo at the Klingon ship. Meanwhile, in main engineering, K'Denna notices one of the torpedoes as ruptured the magnetic interlocks, and while reporting to Jemison, a plasma coolant begins violently leaking out of the warp core. K'Denna tells Jemison she can't shut it down and gives an estimate of five minutes until a warp core breach. Jemison orders Bridger to evacuate everyone to the saucer section and Dax to prepare to separate the ship. She orders Terol to prepare a spread of torpedoes just as a direct hit from the Klingons causes an aft bridge terminal to explode, hurling the helpless crewmember manning it over the tactical station and down on the command chairs. The crew and their families hurry the evacuate their doomed starship with Dr. McAllister leading his staff and patients and Stara guiding the crew to safer locations. Aboard the Bird-of-Prey, L'Tora and Kalanna triumphantly order the weapons to target the Discovery bridge to deal the death blow, when Discovery fires a barrage of torpedoes that manage to hit the Klingon ship, disabling it. As the breach nears critical and with the crew clear of the stardrive section, the ship separates and begins to move out of range. However, the core breaches prematurely, completely destroying the damaged stardrive section of Discovery and creating a shock wave that propels the Klingon ship into space and disables all helm controls and pushes the saucer into the atmosphere of Altamid IV. On the bridge, the crew watch in horror as they begin to plummet toward the surface of the planet. Meanwhile on Altamid IV, Sahara continues to work on the device, preparing to launch it toward Altamid III. Careening out of control towards the planet, the bridge crew desperately attempt to regain control of whats left of their starship as the rest of the crew seeks safety as best they can on the lower levels. Dax is able to route the remaining auxiliary power to the lateral thrusters in an attempt to stabilize the Discovery's descent as Jemison warns the crew to brace for impact. As the ground rushes toward them on the viewscreen, the saucer impacts off a rocky peak, forcing it into the air. As the crew fights to regain control, the saucer nosedives into a large hill, destroying all remaining ship functions and knocking the crew to the deck. With their fates no left to chance, the bridge crew protects themselves anyway they can as Discovery skids through a newly forested area, cutting a large swath of destruction. Fires burn and structural supports rain down from the top of the bridge as the crew weathers the horrific ride. With one final violent lurch forward, the momentum slows and the saucer finally comes to a stop. Thacker and Dax regain their senses first and survey the damage. What was once the immaculate nerve center of the Federation vessel was now completely destroyed; the large viewscreen had been shattered, consoles and displays were burnt out, chairs were ripped out from the floor and the only light comes from the broken top of the bridge dome as the blue Altamid sky shines in from above. The USS Discovery is down. Part III Miles away from the crash site, Sahara prepares to fire the device. Back aboard Discovery, as the crew recovers from the crash, Jemison is still determined to go after Sahara. Using a tricorder, the crew manages to repair the damaged transporter enough for Jemison to teleport to Sahara's location. As Sahara prepares to fire the device, Jemison appears and attacks her. The two women struggle, and Jemison manages to disarm Sahara quickly, but is knocked back by Sahara's blows and thrown down the hill. Jemison recovers and tries again to get to the launcher to stop the countdown. Sahara is just about to launch the device when Bridger appears, having used the damaged transporter, and stops her. Behind her Jemison appears. Sahara knows she is in trouble and jumps away, down onto the rocks below and makes a quick retreat. "What are you doing?" Jemison ask Bridger who replies "Thought you might need some help," Jemison heads for the launcher as Bridger sets off in pursuit of the Cardassian. Rounding a corner, Bridger is caught by Sahara who shoves a phaser in his face. Jemison jumps down behind Sahara, catching her off guard long enough for Bridger get in several blows. Jemison and Sahara fight, exchanging punches until Jemison is able to knock Sahara off a cliff. Grabbing onto a dangling vine, Sahara saves herself, entering a command into her PADD that cloaks the her rocket launcher. Suddenly the vine snaps and Sahara drops suddenly, then jolts to a stop, losing her control PADD which falls onto a ledge. Realizing they must decloak the launcher to prevent it from launching, Jemison and Bridger climb down the cliff toward the PADD. A volley of fire flies through the air, narrowly missing the two Starfleet officers. Jemison is thrown clear, but Bridger hangs onto the ledge. With all her might, Jemison pulls Bridger to safety and the two collapse on the ground, noticing the PADD intact on the ledge below. Bridger volunteers to go, telling Jemison to get to that launcher and prepare to deactivate the it once its decloaked. Jemison maintains they should work together to get the PADD. Bridger reminds her that they are working together and to trust him. Jemison smiles and heads for the launcher. Bridger carefully climes down the side of the cliff. He leaps down onto the ledge and grabbing hold of the PADD. Entering in command, Bridger decloaks the rocket launcher and begins to climb up. But it is too late. The ledge gives way and Bridger falls down the rock face. Running onto the launcher, Jemison frantically works the controls, trying to prevent it from launching. Aiming her phaser at Jemison, Sahara demands the captain step away from the launcher. Jemison jumps down and runs around a rock face. Sahara heaves herself onto the launcher, just in time to read the display: the locking clamps have been engaged. Sahara only has time to recognize her doom as the launcher fires and explodes in an enormous fireball that covers the entire area in a thick cloud of smoke and dust. Emerging from the cloud, Jemison makes her way down the cliff where Bridger has landed. Bridger is hurt, but alive. Category:History